


Outside Looking In

by Corvidology



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: I offer ficlets for the 12 Days of Christmas to my mates and Ride_4ever prompted me with:Nothing burns like the cold.- George R.R. Martin
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ride_4ever (Ride_Forever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



Hersh and Snow were feeding the fire but he was still chilled to the bone and Stanton wasn't sharing the whiskey with him she was passing around to the others. 

The snow was banked up around them – 'deep and crisp and even' some random memory prompted – and the night was clear as a bell. He should have been able to recognize the constellations but these stars were just random lights in the sky. 

"It's bitterly cold tonight." Snow knocked back some more whiskey.

"Always is when you're forever on the outside looking in." Hersh pulled his coat tighter around him.


	2. Chapter 2

He was in agony. Maybe Hell didn't just exist on Earth? 

The dead agents melted away as pain coursed through him. 

"Please stop, John." 

_Finch._ Warm hands were pressing lightly on his shoulders and he stopped writhing. 

He remembered the roof and seeing Finch wounded. "Are we both dead?"

"We're very much alive."

"How?"

"The Machine had a contingency plan of its own." Finch's hand moved to stroke his face. "Please open your eyes, John."

The heat in Harold's eyes almost burned him as he bent and kissed him lightly, warming him completely through. 

John would never be cold again.


End file.
